Just A Normal Day
by pokeperson01
Summary: Maka is trying to study but Soul is being to loud! What will happen when Makas prank goes to far? Not a one shot. Will continue if people like it so far.


**My first Soul Eater fanfic! This originally was an rp between me and a friend but I decided to turn it into a fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Maka sits in her room studying while Soul is in his room making a lot of noise.

"SOUL BE QUIET! SHOULDNT YOU BE STUDYING?!" yelled Maka from her room.

"I don't need to study Maka!"

"Yes you do! We have a test tomorrow!"

"No we don't! I think I would know if we did!"

Maka leaves her room and goes to Souls. "You never pay attention in class. Do you even know what lesson we did today?"

Soul turns from his manga defensively. "Of course I do!"

Maka crosses her arms and looks at Soul. "Ok what did we do today?"

Soul looks around the room trying to think of something on the fly cause he wasn't paying any attention in class today. "Um...Soul Resonance duh!"

"Wrong Soul! We did history of the DWMA today." She grabs all of his manga and games. "Now study or you wont get dinner tonight." She leaves the room.

"Not cool Maka." Soul mumbles to himself as he grabs his textbook off of his desk since it isn't the "cool" thing to take books to school and they also hurt his back so why lug something somewhere if you are just gonna bring it back? Soul looks for the right page while Maka goes to the kitchen to start dinner. She looks through the recipies and decides on ribs that can be cooked in the oven. After placing Souls "distractions" on the table she preheats the oven and sets to work preparing the ribs.

From his room Soul can hear Maka working in the kitchen and decides to watch her since he cant focus on his studying. He sure doesn't want her to make it inedible and since he doesn't want to study in the first place nothing will help him focus anyway. He stays a safe distance from his partner so he can watch her work without getting noticed.

After placing the ribs on the correct pan Maka puts it in the oven and sets the time for an hour and a half. "This will give me plenty of time to make the sides." _I should surprise Soul with dessert too!_ She smiles to herself and sets to work making Souls favorite dessert. Strawberry Shortcake. (A/N not sure if this is true but its an AU so why not)

Soul sees what Maka is doing and smiles to himself. He makes himself comfortable and leans against the door frame only to hit the door itself causing it to swing inwards, making it squeak.

Shocked Maka looks up from whisking the batter to see her partner watching her. "SOUL YOU NEED TO STUDY!" She puts the bowl down from the crook of her arm to reprimand Soul for not studying. "I do not want us falling behind OX! That means you have to study!"

Soul tries to hide from his very pissed mister by running into his room. "Maka I swear I was studying!" Looks around. "I just needed to stretch my legs!"

Maka storms in ready to Maka Chop her partner for not doing what he needed to do only to find him not there.

"Soul?"

She turns around as saw that he snuck out the door behind her and was running out of the apartment.

"SOUL!" Maka follows him out the door and catches up to him easily. "YOU CANT RUN FROM ME!" She catches up to him and Maka Chops him sending him to the ground clutching his head. "Really Soul?"

"So not cool Maka"

Bending down she stares at him. "No Soul...'Not cool' was you not studying and not listening to your mister and then running when you get caught. Now lets go before the ribs catch fire and the food sitting out goes bad." Standing up she walks back into the building since she caught him just outside the door. Soul sits up and follows a few seconds later.

"Maka? Does this mean I cant eat dinner?"

She Maka chops him. "What do you think."

"So not cool Maka."

* * *

**Its just a quick little thing. Please let me know if I should continue. This wasn't how the rp ended and we kinda made it an AU where Life came in and things happened with Maka and a possible (not gonna say much in case I do end up continuing) twin of Souls...please review and comment! Till next time! **


End file.
